1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a locating device for use with a covering member, such as drywall or a construction panel and, more specifically, to a means for locating the position of a utility box located behind such covering member. The utility box includes utility structures such as an electrical outlet box, cable TV outlet box, light socket, junction box, computer cable service box, telephone jack box and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices are known for locating the exact position of utility boxes disposed behind a covering member. The purpose of determining the location of the utility box is to identify where, relative to the utility box, an access opening is to be formed in the covering member. In this manner, when the covering member is positioned and installed over the utility box, access thereto is provided through an opening in the covering member. In the case of an electrical utility box, a precisely defined access opening permits installation of an electrical switch or outlet after the construction panel has been installed. In the case of other utility structures, an access opening permits installation of computer and TV cables, telephone jacks and the like in a functionally similar manner.
In connection with such a general method, the variety of prior art devices are designed to improve the ability for locating an access opening, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,812 to Mohr; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,013 to Benoit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,905 to Wieting; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,388 to Wieting; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,304 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,297 to Bussi; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,483 to Yocono, Sr. et. al. While each of these prior art devices permits location of a utility box behind a covering member, they each suffer from significant shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, prior art structures require attachment to the utility box by positioning pins into the box face plate mounting holes. However, due to variations in design and mounting hole spacing among utility boxes these devices are less than satisfactory. This method of attaching the locator device to the utility box is cumbersome, time consuming and can result in an insecure attachment. Similarly, locator devices that slide to accommodate variable pin length are expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,812 discloses a single pin structure that is clipped to a utility box. The single clip pin structure, even if two separate clip pins are used, is less stable and more cumbersome than the present invention.
Thus, there is a clear need in the construction art for a method and device for locating utility boxes without the accompanying shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art methods and devices. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and device for locating the exact position of utility structures behind a covering member, in a way that overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art methods and devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such device in the form of a locator pin device that can be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the utility box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a template that can be used with such device to guide a cutting tool to cut an access opening in the covering member. This will allow access to the utility box with the covering member in place and the opportunity to remove the device from the utility box.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as hereinafter described in the summary, detailed description and the claims.